Mermaid Heart 2: Secrets of oceans
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: Sequel to Mermaid Heart by DazzlerAngel. Two months had passed since Bloom, used Mermaid Heart. But such a spell has its price. Bloom loses her mermaid form and with a help of her cousin they look for a way to return her form. Rated T because I'm skeptical.
1. Good bye Domino

**I thank** **DazzlerAngel** **for letting me do this and I promise to do my best.**

Bloom swam around the underwater castle of Domino. She loved being a mermaid so much; it was her dream as far as she could remember after all. It was early morning and everyone still slept.

She was so happy with her friends, her family and her boyfriend Sky. Yet she felt something is wrong.

While swimming she stopped feeling something on her sparky blue tail; some weak tickling. When she looked at it she realized few scales fell down.

"Probably normal for mermaids." She said.

"Bloom!" she heard behind her and stopped to see Winx swimming to her.

They all made a big hug. After few seconds they broke it and Stella was first to speak "So, looking forward to tonight's party?"

"You bet I do, but…" Bloom rubbed the back of her head.

"What is it sweetie?" Flora asked.

"It's just that I didn't get a hang of the swimming yet and I'll have to be all noble there." Bloom said a little ashamed.

"Really? But it's been 2 months since we restored Domino." Musa said.

"I know, I know." Bloom sighed "I just can't get a used to it."

"Do not worry, you'll be just fine." Aisha said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." She replied just before her phone started ringing. She reached into her handbag and looked at it "Hmm, an SMS from Mike and Vanessa."

"What does it say?" girls asked at once.

"Bloom, there's someone here that needs to speak with you. It's very important. Come immediately!" Bloom read the massage getting nervous.

"What might be so important?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll see you later." She started swimming away.

Girls wanted to go with her, but Bloom told them it's a personal thing. When she wanted she could be very fast; it was a slow swim she had troubles with.

She arrived to the portal and used her power to open it. When it did, she swan right through and headed straight to Gardenia. Just before the jetty she stopped and checked if no one could see her. Once she assured no one's there, she hopped up and let her fin turn into legs.

Using a spell to get some clothes she hurried to her old house. As fast as she could she got to the door and knocked.

Vanessa opened the door "Oh, Bloom." She hugged her.

"It's good to see you mom, but what is so urgent?" Bloom asked.

Vanessa's expression turned from joy to seriousness "Come in."

Bloom got really nervous "Where's dad?"

"At work." Vanessa answered closing the door.

She showed Bloom to go to the living room. Bloom walked in and her heart skipped the beat. Before her stood a handsome boy. He had short orange hair and beautiful bloody red eyes. As soon as she saw him she jumped to hug him "Alex!"

"Bloomie!" he hugged her back. The two of them stayed like this for a while and then they broke the hug.

"It's so good to see you." She said still holding his hands.

"You too dear cousin. We haven't seen each other for some time." He said as they all sat down on the couch.

"I'm happy you're here, but is this the important news. If so then I'm glad I came." Bloom said smiling. She and Alex were always very close. Every time their parents met the two of them played. They loved each other like brother and sister.

Alex's impression turned serious "Actually, I there's a reason I came. It's very important. Your life's in danger."

Bloom got serious as well "What do you mean?"

Alex sighed heavily "You see… I know about you. About your birth family, your friends and your power."

"But… how?" she asked surprised.

"I am one of the Elemental wizards of fire, we knew about you for some time. Once the time is right I was supposed to tell you the truth and lead you to restoring Domino. Unfortunately those girls interfered." He explained looking sad.

"Why unfortunately?"

"They didn't tell you there's a price for using Mermaid heart. If you use it you will truly use your heart." He said.

"But… how could I lose my heart? I'm still here?" Bloom turned from worried to scared.

"Every heart has energy that keeps our form. In your case it told you to be mermaid, but once you used that spell… you used that energy to restore Domino. As far as I can say, your Dragon flame kept your form, but not even your power can keep your form forever." Bloom remembered those scales that fell from her tail earlier "You realized already huh?"

Bloom sadly nodded "Earlier this morning, few scales fell down from my tail."

"That's why I called you here. I tried to get to you earlier, but I couldn't. Not until Tecna modified your phone to work between Earth and Domino." Alex took put one hand on her shoulder.

"How much time do I have?" she asked as tears came out of her eyes.

"My guess is you have enough energy to keep your mermaid form until today's midnight, give or take." He said.

"And then?"

"Your body will lose any energy and you will become a human. Your Dragon flame will stay so you will still have your power." He said.

"But I won't be a mermaid anymore." She started crying.

"Listen. I'll go with you back to Domino. If something happens I'll be there." This didn't calm her down a bit "I promise I'll do my best to make a mermaid out of you again."

"You can do that?" she asked hopefully.

"I heard about some artefacts that can do that." He replied.

Bloom hugged him crying. He held her letting all her tears suck into his clothes. Very soon she cried herself to sleep. Alex laid her down and let her. After that he and Vanessa left the room.

"Is there anything we can do?" she asked.

"Call mom and dad. Tell them to prepare Spirit of ocean." Alex said and Vanessa didn't lose any time. She took the phone and called Alex's parents.

 **Few hours later**

Bloom woke up hearing Alex, Mike and Vanessa talk in the next room. She could say it was something about her and some artefacts.

She slowly stood up and walked up to them. Before she walked in she looked at clock on the wall "5 pm? Don't tell me I slept so long?"

When Alex heard her he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder "Shall we go?"

Bloom sadly nodded and all of them went to door "Mom, dad, I guess I'll see you later."

The two of them walked to the ocean. Bloom didn't say even a word until they both stood at the edge of jetty "What are we going to do?" she asked miserably.

Alex put a gentle hand on her shoulder "Don't worry. Let me take care of things and you just enjoy yourself." He smiled at her.

"Alright, I'll try. But… how can you go to the Domino?" Bloom asked curious.

"Watch." He stepped back "ALEXANDER TRANSFORM, FIRE WIZARD!" all of a sudden fire surrounded him and in a matter of seconds he wore a black coat with red straps and fire at the button. He had a pair of beautiful angelic wigs that were in fire.

"Wow!" was the only thing Bloom could say.

"I told you I am one of the Elemental wizards of fire." He said as he walked up to Bloom again.

The two of them took each other's hand and jumped headfirst into water. Bloom turned into a mermaid again. Alex admired how she looked. Shiny blue tail glittered in the shine of his flaming wings.

Since Bloom was faster in the water she took his hand and led him to the portal "You know, how come your wings can still be in fire?"

"Just like your Dragon flame, my fire is magical." He explained.

Bloom opened up the portal using rests of her power. When the two of them crossed it Bloom felt something hit her chest "Bloom!" it was Hika.

"Hika." Bloom hugged him gently with her other arm "Girls were worried when you didn't show up so long."

"Sorry, we had a little family business." She replied letting go of him.

"Who is this one?" Hika asked looking at Alex.

"Oh, this is my cousin, Alex." She answered smiling.

"Pleasure to meet ya, Hika. Bloom told me about you even before she became a mermaid." Alex said.

"How can a human breathe under water?" HIka asked and then he looked at his outfit and his wings "Oh, you are an Elemental wizard."

"I sure am." He replied letting his wings glow a little more.

"Let's go, the party is about to start!" Bloom swung her powerful tail and headed straight to the castle.

Bloom swam right into her room window and into her room. She asked Hika if they could get some privacy and he swam away.

She let go of Alex and sat down on her bed "Uff. I thought he would never leave me alone."

"You're not going to tell them?" Alex asked looking around admiring the culture.

Bloom shook her head in disagreement "No. I think it'd be better for them not to know yet. They would blame themselves."

"I see. Alright, get ready for the party." He said clapping his hands.

"Yeah, will you help me?" she said getting up.

"Sure." Alex came up to him using a spell so he could walk straight. He and Bloom had no shame with each other. None of them thought about the other one in any sexy way. They really didn't mind being naked in front of the other one. So Alex came up to her and took out her bikini.

"Thanks." She replied and swam for some noble suit. She took some bra and put it on. After that she took a fancy dress. It was a tight light blue T-shirt long just to her tail. She took also light blue gloves long up to her elbow. After her dress was on she took her tiara and put it on.

"Wow." Alex managed to push from himself as he watched Bloom.

"How do I look?" she asked making a spin before him.

"I think I might become jealous at Sky." He joked and she knew it. So she just giggled.

After that the two of them swam to the throne room. This time Bloom didn't take Alex's hand, but he walked next to her. Before the chamber they met girls and guys. When they saw Bloom, girls quickly swam up to her and hugged her.

"Bloom, where have you been so long?" Tecna asked.

"We began to worry." Flora said.

"And who is this handsome?" Musa asked looking at Alex.

"Oh." Bloom broke the hug "This is Alex, my cousin." Alex bowed.

"He's and Elemental wizard?" Sky asked swimming up to his girlfriend.

"I sure am. An Elemental wizard of fire." he said.

Girls took hands of their respective boyfriends and swam into the chamber. The party was just starting and fortunately not many people noticed Alex as he came in and immediately retreated into a corner of room watching Bloom. Anything could happen anytime.

The music started and all guests started dancing. Alex smiled watching Bloom having a good time with her boyfriend.

After about an hour of a pure fun, king Oritel stepped in the middle of the chamber followed by his wife "Ladies and Gentlemen, I've got a pleasant news for you."

He and Marion made a room and extended their arms to the thrones. Guests there made a corridor for Daphne, who swam up to her parents. She carried a small baby. Bloom couldn't see it very well, but could say the baby had orange hair, almost like Alex.

Oritel took the baby and removed the blanket revealing beautiful baby girl. She had nice and sparky turquoise tail "Please welcome our newborn daughter, Galateia!"

Everyone started cheering, but Bloom looked stunned. She swam up to them and hugged them. After a few seconds she broke the hug and looked at her baby sister "She's so cute, but… why did you tell me? I didn't even notice you're pregnant mom."

"We didn't tell you because it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. And we knew you wouldn't find out I was pregnant because you didn't know what to look for." Marion replied.

"Pregnancy of mermaids is faster and not so visible like at humans." Daphne said.

Oritel carefully handed a little baby mermaid to Bloom. She was so adorable as she looked at her big sister for the first time. Galateia laughed causing Bloom to smile. However a little tear left her eye as she realized she just met her and now she has to leave her.

After few seconds she heard some whispering around the crowd. She felt the same tickling as earlier. She quickly looked at her tail and saw more scales fell off. Now she realized it was harder to breathe.

This was the signal for Alex to act he quickly ran up to Bloom, who kneeled down on the floor, still holding her baby sister. Alex kneeled down next to her, he quickly took the child and handed her back to Daphne not saying anything.

"Bloom, we have to go!" he yelled at her.

"You said… that… that I have time till midnight." She replied gasping for air.

"I also said give or take! Let's go!" he saw she's not capable to move. He quickly picked her up and concentrated. His wings started glowing even more and once he swung them he fired out like a torpedo. He quickly swam out of the window and straight to the surface. He felt as Bloom started losing her consciousness "Hang on, Bloom! We're almost there!"

Like a rocket he flew out of the water and started flapping his wings to keep his altitude. Quickly he used his power and created a platform on the surface and landed on it.

Once he laid Bloom there he used a spell to get the water out her lungs. She coughed few times and then opened her eyes looking tired "Alex?"

"It's OK, Bloom. We're on the surface." He replied.

In a matter of seconds Bloom's friends and family appeared "Bloom!"

"What did you do to her?" Oritel asked charging an attack.

"No, wait…" Alex tried to defend himself, but Oritel didn't listen to him.

He threw a ball of energy at him. Of course Alex had more than enough of power to deflect it, but he would risk Bloom getting hurt. All of a sudden a barrier of fire deflected the attack. Alex watched as Bloom still lying extended her arm to defend her cousin.

"Bloom?" Oritel asked confused seeing his daughter.

"Do not hurt him." She replied very weakly.

"Oh no, Bloom, your tail!" Daphne yelled.

Bloom's tail started drying out like a leaf in the fall. Scale by scale it fell down revealing Bloom's naked legs. Alex quickly used a spell to create a coat for her.

Alex picked up his cousin and swung his powerful wings. In a matter of seconds he opened up the portal before him and flew straight through it appearing above Gardenia. As careful as he could he landed before the house of Vanessa and Mike.

They already expected them and have been waiting with opened door. Alex took Bloom to her room and laid her to her bed, where she immediately fell asleep.

Alex quietly walked out, leaving her to her rest. When he got out Vanessa immediately asked him "Can you really do something for her?"

"Not in current state." He replied leaning against the wall "First we need to go to our mansion and talk with mom and dad. We need to make a fairy out of her for now, or her power will be useless."

"How can you do that?" Mike asked.

"Pearl of Sirenix." He replied "With her heart without energy it'll be no problem and then we can look for some way to make a mermaid out of her again."

"I see." Mike said looking at his daughter's door "I just hope you'll take a good care of her."

"You know you can trust me uncle. I will protect Bloom with my own life."

 **So much for first chapter. I hope you like it.**


	2. Storm is coming

**Next morning**

Bloom sat in the car of her adoptive parents looking outside. She woke up few hours ago and immediately after that they headed out. She was told they are going to the mansion of Alex's parents.

She thought about everyone she had to leave behind. Her family, friends, Sky; they must be worried sick about her.

"There it is." Mike said.

Bloom turned forward to see a huge house on the cliff. It was like a castle and yet it had some modern environment. A heliport, for example.

When they drove to the main gate it opened before them. They stopped before the door where Alex's family already waited.

All four of them got out to meet Ryuna, Alex's mother and his father, Durax. He came up to them and hugged them. Durax then walked up to Mike and chook his hand "It's been some time brother."

"It sure was." Mike replied.

Durax smiled and then his sight landed on Vanessa "Vanessa, you're as pretty as ever."

"Thank you Durax." She said.

At last his sight landed on Bloom "Bloom." He came up to her "How long has it been? 5 years?"

She hugged him smiling "6 years uncle. It's good to see you again."

After some welcoming they walked in and straight into a dining room where they would discuss the situation.

Ryuna was first to speak "So, Alex, if I understand it right, you want to use a Pearl of Sirenix to turn Bloom into a fairy and then look for some legendary artefacts to change her back into a mermaid."

"Yeah, that was the plan." He shrugged.

"You realize how absurd this sounds, right?" Alex's big brother, Tomas, said. He and his twin sister, Esmeralda, always made fun of Alex.

"I know it doesn't sound so good, but…" he tried to explain, but he could find fitting words.

Bloom put her hand on his smiling "I trust Alex. If he has a plan, then I will follow him."

"You know I like you cousin, but our little brother was always a dreamer." Esmeralda said walking around the two of them.

"How are you even going to find these artefacts?" Tomas asked.

"I'm not stupid, I wouldn't suggest it if I hadn't done some research." He said.

"And what about that Pearl?" Durax asked.

"I already talked with Omnia and she agreed." Alex replied rather quickly.

"You thought on everything didn't you?" Mike said.

Alex shrugged smiling "All we need now is Spirit of oceans."

"We got it prepared as soon as Vanessa called." Durax said.

"The crew is on board and ready to go, but we have one more condition." Ryuna said making all of them listen carefully "You will be the captain, but Tomas and Esmeralda will go with you."

"What?!" All three siblings yelled at once.

"You're too young to lead such an expedition by yourself. Something might happen." Ryuna replied "They will go with you and that's the final word."

"But mother…" Esmeralda tried to defend herself, but it was useless.

That did it. No one could object with Durax and Ryuna. It was impossible for anyone to change their mind.

So it was settled. Few hours later they stood in a cave under the mansion. There already waited a railing ship. It was beautiful brig with snowy white sails and nice flag with symbols on it. Bloom recognized them as symbols of earth, water, wind and fire. The fire was a little bigger than others.

Alex didn't wait for anything and walked right on board. The crew greeted him with cheer. He turned back and gestured Bloom to follow him and she quickly ran up to him "Bloom, welcome on board of Spirit of oceans."

"It's amazing!" she said with her mouth wide opened.

"Better don't let it get into your head little brother." Tomas said walking up to them.

"We will not take orders from you." Esmeralda said following him.

Alex used a spell and his clothes turned into a real captain. He wore a long black coat and a triangle hat with a red feather. He got to the helm "Alright lads, we're heading out!"

Sailors started climbing up to sails and retreated the bridge between the ship and land. Once they were all in position Alex extended his arm forward "Full sails!"

Sailors untied all sails and ship headed out. With quite a surprising speed the Spirit of oceans headed straight to a rock that kinda reminded the portal to Domino on the button of sea.

Bloom was so excited she ran up to the front. She grabbed the rope and hung down watching as the brig cut through waves like a knife.

All of a sudden the rock turned into a portal as energy built up inside of it. Bloom just watched as Spirit of oceans got through it appearing somewhere else. She recognized it "Domino."

"Yeah. Hard to believe that your journey back home starts at your home huh?" Tomas said looking before the ship.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bloom asked sitting on the front spike still holding one of ropes.

"Alex said we're going to visit Omnia. She's a guardian nymph of Infinite Ocean. Your sister, Daphne, gave her a Pearl of Sirenix to protect it before the witches." Tomas explained watching the distance.

"I guess there's still a lot I don't know about my family huh?" Bloom sighed watching the same way as Thomas.

"Your family told you the most. But your friends…" he said sighing.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him.

"Didn't you ever wonder how come they are as old as you are and yet they know so much?" he asked getting up to something. Bloom looked at him waiting till he tells him what he means "They are not mermaids."

"What?"

"Just like Alex, they were sent by allies of Domino so they could lead you to use Mermaid Heart and restore it. But unlike Alex they went straight to it, while Alex wanted to use combined magic of Elemental wizards and your Dragon Flame to restore it. " Tomas explained.

"So you're saying my friends lied to me and used me to their mission and if I waited I would learn everything and we wouldn't be in these troubles." Bloom recapped.

Tomas shrugged "Yeah. Sort of. Don't take me wrong, I don't mind being on a trip with you. It's just that it's rather unusual for Alex to be so determined. He really likes you."

Bloom smiled "I like him too, we were always so close to each other and yet there's no way we could think in some funny way about each other." Bloom couldn't help but ask "I'd like to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Why are you and Esmeralda so cool towards him?"

He giggled "It's not like we dislike him or anything. We are his big siblings after all and we would give our lives defending him, but we see more in him. He is powerful, but he lacks determination and will to use it."

Bloom looked at her cousin through the whole deck "How powerful is he?"

"Not many people knows it, but he is the heir of Pure flame." He said "It's the power of fire our family gained thousands of years ago. We all have power of fire inside us, but water can extinguish it any moment, but he… the Pure flame is on pair with your Dragon Flame. Only one Elemental wizard for each family has such a power."

"What exactly are Elemental wizards?" she asked.

"Thousands of years ago there was a war between good and evil. The war consumed planet by planet, city by city, until it reached Earth as well." He said looking up in the sky "But Earth gifted four greatest warriors the power of elements, water, earth, wind and fire. These warriors were named Elemental wizards. We keep Earth safe ever since that day, from the conflict of good and evil."

Like that they kept talking for some time before Bloom noticed something. She saw all kinds of colors under the surface of ocean right before the ship. It was fast and very soon she recognized them. Her friends, if she could call them like that followed the ship.

She slowly stood up and walked to the very front of the ship. There was a double rope so she leaned against it. More like she lied at it just longingly looking forward.

Tomas let her be alone for a moment and left. He wasn't afraid that she might fall. The Spirit of oceans wouldn't let anyone of her crew fall down.

Bloom wasn't afraid at all as well as she walked even further until she stood on the very top of front spike. She still saw those colors beneath her as if they've been waiting for her to make one more step and fall.

"Storm on horizon!" one of sailors yelled. Bloom looked to the right and really there was a major thunder coming up. If they keep the course there's no way they will evade it.

She quickly stood up and went straight back to Alex was. She ran through the board and next to him "What are we going to do Alex?"

"This is quite common in these waters. Do not worry, Spirit of oceans can handle it." He replied still keeping the course.

"Are you sure?" Bloom asked very uncertain as she watched huge wall of dark clouds approaching.

Alex seemed like he ignored her "Get ready men, we're going through that thing!"

Sailors got immediately to work preparing everything. Bloom walked up to the railing looking at a massive thunder "I've never seen storm so big."

"On Earth, if storm hit land it will slow down and lose its strength. But on Domino, there's almost no land so these storms are permanent on surface." Alex explained still holding the helm.

"I never knew Domino was so dangerous." Bloom said rather sad than scared.

"Every planet full of ocean is like that. Domino isn't the only one." Esmeralda came us to them followed by Tomas.

"What can we expect?" the ex-mermaid asked curious.

"Winds almost 1000 mph fast, but don't worry. That's why we have Elemental wizards of wind here." Tomas said standing behind her.

"Better get ready. Those winds can come anytime." Alex said and three of them nodded.

"Follow us, Bloom, we'll show you what to do." Esmeralda said gesturing Bloom to follow.

They led her to the central mast. At the button of it were several belts just hanging down, ready to be taken. Esmeralda and Tomas took two of them and put them on. They seemed like normal leather belts with some metal on it. Esmeralda took one more and handed it to Bloom "Here, put it on."

Bloom obeyed and took it "What's so special about them?" she asked noticing they weren't connected to the ship by any rope or something.

That was when Tomas and Esmeralda showed her to push four metal buttons on the sides. In a mere second form each of them came a golden glowing rope to the mast. When Bloom did the same and her belt connected to the ship, Tomas was first to explain "These ropes are magical. They will never tangle and will give you full movement on ship. If you trip they will stop you and return you back."

"That's cool." Bloom replied.

About half of an hour later waves got bigger and bigger. Wind was faster and stronger and before anyone realized it a heavy rain started.

"Here we go!" Alex yelled from his post.

Tomas and Esmeralda went to help other sailors as Alex gave orders. They had to be ready to retreat sails or release them as situation needed. It had to be done very fast; practically immediately after the order.

Didn't take long and ship was in the middle of thunder, but for some reason the wind wasn't as strong as Bloom expected. Sure it was very fast, but it wasn't anything worse than thunders on Earth. Bloom did her best to stand as ship had been going up and down with waves. These waves however were huge, much bigger than whole ship, but they were round and it wasn't a problem for Spirit of ocean to get past them.

That was when Bloom noticed a couple of people standing around the railing. They had similar coats to Alex's. They stood there without movement and with closed eyes "They must be the wizards of wind. So that's why the wind isn't so strong."

All of a sudden ship shook as another wave hit it. This caused Bloom to lose balance and started moving towards railing. As she was moving she didn't notice a rope lying on the ground and tripped. She fell over the railing and almost hit the surface as her rope stopped her.

However the rope did not even tried to help her back up. The wind and shaking of ship was too strong for her to even grab onto something for her to climb back up. She was glad the rope was still holding her so she wouldn't fall down into that thunderous water.

All of a sudden the ship shook again and Bloom hang upside down. She looked down into the water and saw the same colorful shapes swimming under the water. One of them quickly approached and when it hit the surface Bloom could recognize Stella jumping like a dolphin beneath her "Bloom!"

Before she could react she saw two big fiery wings were quickly approaching. Someone grabbed her and pulled her back up. When she could feel a solid ground beneath her feet she looked at her savior. It was Alex in his fire form "Be careful!" he yelled at her just before he returned back to his post.

Tomas and Esmeralda quickly took Bloom's hands and led her inside the ship. Alex's chamber was big enough for all four of them to sleep there and yet there were closets, table, chairs and some desks with maps.

"You'll be safe in here." Tomas said and then turned to his twin "You stay here with her, I'l go help others."

"Got it." Esmeralda nodded as he ran off.

"Are you sure this ship can take it?" Bloom asked rather nervous.

"This ship was created by all four families. It can handle the full force of this storm, but the crew can't. That's why those wind wizards keeps it down." Esmeralda explained looking out of the window on the left.

Like that they waited for hours and the storm didn't go down a bit. But all of a sudden ship shook more violently than usually causing Bloom to fall down on the floor and hit the table with her head. She quickly recovered rubbing her head "Ouch. What happened?"

Very familiar voice could be heard outside. Esmeralda ran outside only to be sent back by some kind of blast "Esmeralda!" Bloom ran up to her to check up on her.

"Return my daughter!" she heard her father, Oritel yelling from outside.

As fast as she could she tried to run out, but ship shook again and she tripped. She fell down again and as ship was waving she rolled like a barrel to the wall. And hit her head again, but this time she lost consciousness.

She woke up feeling she's being carried. She opened her eyes just before the one who carried her jumped down into the ocean. She managed to hold her breath and close eyes before they hit the surface. She felt the water pressure increasing and it hurt her. Her ears popped as they got deeper.

Knowing she's no long a mermaid and cannot breathe in water she quickly clenched her right hand into a fist and punched the one who carried her. She couldn't see who it was, but it really didn't matter as she would run out of air in seconds.

She heard familiar voice of Sky whining in pain. She guessed he was the one who carried her. As fast as she could she swam upwards, but it wasn't easy. Those waves were huge and it swung her left and right and she wasn't even sure if she swam upwards.

Then she felt someone grab her hand "Calm down, Bloom. We are here!" she recognized it was Stella.

Bloom struggled to get free. She was just about to run out of air when someone else grabbed her beneath shoulders and pulled her up with an amazing force. In just few seconds she felt solid deck of Spirit of oceans beneath her feet. The rain quickly cleaned her eyes of the salt water of oceans.

"It's alright Bloom. I'm here." She opened her eyes to see Alex's carrying face. When he assured she's fine he turned to Tomas and Esmeralda "Take her back to our chamber. Stay with her no matter what!"

Twins nodded and took her back. Alex got back to the helm and decided to use some magic to get away from the visitors "Prepare for speed!"

Everyone on crew quickly grabbed on something and waited. Alex spread his arms "SPEED OF PHOENIX!"

With that spell a huge fire bird covered the ship and it practically fired forward. Little did they know that Musa managed to grab onto the ship and sped up together with them.

 **That's it for second chapter. I know it sucks, but I can assure you that if you hold on, it will get a lot better.**


	3. Storm after storm

The Spirit of oceans escaped the thunder with enormous speed. Once out of its range, Alex made the phoenix around ship disappear causing them to slow down.

Tomas and Esmeralda were with Bloom in their cabin. She was still a little shaken. She knew they didn't mean to hurt her, but they almost drowned her. She sat on her bed covered in towel while Esmeralda was hugging her making her feel safer.

That was when Alex walked in. he walked straight to Bloom "Bloom, how are you?"

Bloom weakly nodded "I'm… fine."

"You had a hard day, get some rest." He said gesturing his siblings to follow him out. They nodded in agreement and followed him.

Bloom laid down on her soft bed and tried to get some sleep. Slowly closing her eyes she felt her worries go away. Waves of ocean slowly cradled her to sleep.

Meanwhile Alex and his siblings stood on the deck. Alex held the helm while they were checking their position. Very soon one sailor ran up to them and saluted.

"What's the damage?" Alex asked.

"Ship itself is in perfect shape, but half of supplies got way too salty." He replied.

Alex nodded and sailor ran off to his duties. Tomas counted supplies in his head "That's just for few days."

"Yeah, we'll have to stop ad buy some more." Alex replied "How far is gate to Eraclyon?"

Esmeralda checked the map "About five hours to north-east."

Instead of replying Alex just turned the helm. Sailors quickly reacted to change of course and set sails according to it.

"Are you sure you want to go to Eraclyon? What if Bloom's boyfriend will be there?" Esmeralda asked still looking into maps.

Alex looked down sadly "I know the risk, but we need those supplies. I just hope she'll forgive me if we meet him."

Little did they know that Musa was listening to them sitting on the decoration of the back of ship.

 **Few hours later**

Bloom woke up feeling waving of ship, but it wasn't so violent though. However she didn't pay any attention to it at the moment. She stood up and spread "How long was I asleep?"

As she walked out she heard sailors talking, singing and everything. Then she went up to Alex, Tomas and Esmeralda. Alex immediately let the helm and walked up to her. Putting his hands on her shoulders he asked "Bloom, how are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." She replied.

"Glad to hear it." He let go of her and returned back to helm.

"So, where are we?" she asked.

"This is Eraclyon. We need new supplies after that thunder." Tomas said.

"I see." Bloom said "Well, I won't complain, at least I can see another world."

"Well, as a princess of Domino you should know them. They are allies of your kingdom after all." Esmeralda walked up to her.

"Really?" Bloom asked amazed.

"They also are allies of Earth. We trade a lot." Tomas said walking up to them.

"What can Earth offer to them?" Bloom asked.

"Earth is centuries before them in every aspect. We trade medicaments for example." Alex replied.

"I see. And what about Domino and Earth?" she asked.

"That's different story." Alex said signalizing sailors to pull sails so ship could slow down "Our relationship was never that good."

"How comes?" Bloom was both curious and sad to hear something like that.

Thomas answered "Remember when I told you there was a war of good and evil?" Bloom nodded "While most of armies gave up and let Earth be, Domino army kept attacking us. They believed we were allies of evil and so Elemental wizards had to attack them directly."

Bloom looked a little shocked. Alex continued the story "Domino kingdom was razed, its people feared us and hated us."

Esmeralda finished the story "Ever since then they hate us. Every Elemental wizard is killed on sight."

"But no one attacked Alex when he was there." Bloom said.

"I'm sure Tomas told you your friends aren't mermaids. They do not know about our history. And if you noticed I kept in shadows till your transformation started." Tomas said as ship got into the port.

"For most of them Elemental wizards are people no one wants to deal with. Eraclyon is the only kingdom who sees friends in us." Esmeralda said.

"I see." Bloom said.

Few moments later, ship docked and everyone got to move. Alex gave his men some gold and they headed out to buy what's needed. Bloom practically begged him to give her a tour. He couldn't resist her big blue puppy eyes and agreed.

Little did they know, that Musa got out of the ship and followed them. She still thought Alex held her captive and maybe he used some mind control.

"Wow!" Bloom ran away from Alex a little all excited watching new world. She looked at the castle. It was huge "Look at that castle!"

"It's a royal castle of Eraclyon." Alex said walking up to her smiling.

"Does that mean king and queen live there?" Bloom asked.

"I guess so." Alex was glad to see her like that. She must be suffering; she just learned everything. That her friends lied to her and that she might not see her family anymore. And yet she seemed cheerful and kind as always.

"I wonder what they're like." Bloom said watching the castle like a child that saw a mountain of sweets.

"King Erendor and queen Samara, they are kind and righteous. Although a little moody." He replied with a little of humor in his voice.

Bloom couldn't help but giggle a little "And what about their children?"

Bloom saw Alex got nervous "Let's change subject. My last encounter with prince didn't end up well."

"OK." Bloom went forward and Alex followed her.

It took some time but finally they got back to the port. They headed straight to Spirit of ocean.

 **Meanwhile on other side of port**

Small yacht was approaching port getting ready to dock. It wasn't sailing ship, but it had engine. It was more like yachts on Earth. It was pink, with some blue and white. There several humans stood there waiting. They seemed a little down. I think you can guess who they were. All of those who Bloom called friends.

Sky leaned against the railing watching all ships in the port of his homeland. He felt a gentle hand on his arm. He turned his head to see Stella "Don't worry. We'll find her. Now that we know Elemental wizards are behind it I'm sure of it."

"I don't fear we wouldn't find her, but…"he replied "She punched me when I was trying to rescue her. I think there's something we're missing."

"I guess we should ask those Elemental wizards." Aisha said watching the port, but her sight was aiming at one certain ship.

Others looked at her and then where she looked. There they saw it; proud brig with unmistakable flag. Its name was Spirit of oceans. Flora was first to reply "They are here?"

"There's Bloom!" Stella yelled pointing.

They saw her walking down the street to the port talking with that Elemental wizard, she was with on Domino. She seemed happy, sort of.

"I think you're right Sky." Tecna said "There's something we're missing."

 **Back with Alex and Bloom**

"So, what do you think about Eraclyon?" Alex asked.

"It's great. It reminds me Venice." She replied smiling.

"Glad you like it." He said. That was when he noticed another ship docking and Bloom could see he got nervous.

"Something the matter?" she asked worried.

"Remember when we said your friends aren't mermaids?" she nodded "Well if you don't want to meet them we should get moving."

Bloom looked the same way as he did and saw that ship. She wasn't sure if she should meet with them. Fortunately for her sailor from Spirit of oceans solved it "Sir, We're ready to dispatch!"

Alex looked at Bloom. Instead of replying something to him she started running towards the ship. Alex understood and followed her on board and went straight to helm. Bloom stood behind him.

"Spirit of oceans, lead us from these waters!" he yelled and all of a sudden whole ship got to move. It went backwards and turned even without anyone's intervention.

"How did you do that?" Bloom asked.

"As we told you, this ship was made by all four families of Elemental wizards." Alex started explaining.

Esmeralda finished the sentence "Just like us, it can control all elements. Not on the same level like we can, but it's still very useful."

Spirit of oceans was slowly leaving cove, where Eraclyon port was settled. Just when they got to open sea and Alex ordered his sailors to loosen the sails, Bloom noticed a ship that followed them. It wasn't anything like others. This one looked like Earth yacht. She decided to let it go and just enjoy fresh ocean air.

"Hey lads!" Alex yelled from the helm "Let's give our passenger some chantey!"

Sailors cheered and started singing. It was quite fitting; it almost seemed as if ship rocked with the rhythm. Bloom couldn't but giggle and try to sing along.

What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
What will we do with a drunken sailor?  
Early in the morning!

Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!

Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
Early in the morning!

Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!

We'll put him in a long boat till his sober,  
Put him in a long boat till his sober,  
Put him in a long boat till his sober,  
Early in the morning!

Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!

Stick him in a scrubber and hosepipe on him,  
Stick him in a scrubber and hosepipe on him,  
Stick him in a scrubber and hosepipe on him,  
Early in the morning!

Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!

Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,  
Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,  
Put him in the bed with the captains daughter,  
Early in the morning!

Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!

That's what we do with a drunken sailor,  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor,  
That's what we do with a drunken sailor,  
Early in the morning!

Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Way hay and up she rises,  
Early in the morning!

Bloom really enjoyed this trip so far, but she knew it's just about to get interesting. She turned back and still saw that ship was behind them even though they were quite far from land. That was when she decided to tell Alex "Alex…"

"Yeah?" he looked at her.

"I think someone's following us." She said still watching the ship.

Alex turned back and let go of the helm. He took out the telescope and looked at the yacht behind them. After few seconds he handed the telescope to Bloom "Look and tell me what to do."

She wasn't sure what he means and took the telescope. When she saw who was on board of that ship her heart skipped the beat. Her… friends and their boyfriends, including Sky, were there chasing Spirit of oceans.

"So?" Alex asked returning to helm.

"I'm not sure." Bloom said "Can we escape them?" Alex nodded "Then go."

Alex waved his hand signalizing everyone to make ship go faster. In a matter of seconds sails expanded tightened as strong wind pushed them. All of a sudden ship sped up to an impressive speed.

Bloom noticed several figures jump down from the yacht. She was very sure who they were as bright lights appeared under water. Shortly after that some colorful shapes followed the Spirit of oceans.

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk with them?" Alex asked.

Bloom shook her head "No, at least not yet. They lied to me and forced me into this situation." She turned back to her cousin "So let's keep them tensed for a while."

Instead of trying to get rid of those mermaids following them they decided to let them be and just continue.

Very soon the Spirit of oceans arrived to the gate to Domino and went through. Once there however, they were surprised by a powerful magical barrier surrounding the gate in a radius of about 100m. As fast as he could Alex gave order to stop and quickly turned the helm right.

"Prepare for impact!" he yelled as he saw there's no way to stop in time.

Everyone grabbed something and held as tight as they could. She turned right as fast as it could, but even like that it hit the barrier. Left side smashed into it causing some of them lose their grip and fall down. Alex and Bloom lost their balance as well; Alex held the helm and fell on the floor while Bloom was holding the railing. They fell several inches from each other.

"You OK?" Alex asked and Bloom nodded. He helped her up and looked at his crew "Is someone hurt?"

"We're fine sir!" a sailor yelled back at him.

"Good." Alex replied in relief and looked at the barrier. It was bright green, like some kind of plant.

"What will we do now?" Esmeralda asked as she walked up to them.

Alex thought about it "Such a barrier must be hard to keep." He said thinking hard about what to do "Which means there must be something powering it up."

"These things must be inside of this field." Esmeralda said.

"Emerald algae." Tomas said joining them. Everyone looked at him confused "Special kind of algae that grows only on Domino. If they are placed into a circle on the button of sea they create a barrier."

"And how can we disable it?" Bloom asked.

"We have to dive to the button of sea and break the circle." He said.

Alex puffed as if it was a bad joke "Are you serious? Except gate the button is 10km below us! Nothing on Earth can dive that deep!"

"Nothing on Earth, but we're on Domino and only mermaids can do it." Tomas replied looking at Bloom.

"You mean…? But you said I cannot transform into a mermaid anymore." she said confused.

"Not necessary. Your Dragon flame can give you temporal transformation. For about 10 minutes." Alex said looking at the barrier.

"That's hardly enough to even get down there, let alone getting back." She said.

"Well, if we give you our energy…" Alex calculated in his head "We can give you about 1 hour."

Bloom thought about that time "It should be enough… if I hurry. Alright then, I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked worried. She nodded "Then let's get down to it."

The three siblings made a circle around Bloom. Bloom felt the energy flowing into her. It was so intense she felt more powerful than ever.

Once they were done she saw all three siblings fell down exhausted. She understood and quickly jumped over the railing. She felt her legs joining up and coving in scales. Inch by inch she watched as they turned down from her hips to the feet. Her clothes turned into a single bright blue bikini.

She had to admit it felt great to be back in this form, but she didn't have time to enjoy it. She had a mission.

Swinging her powerful tail she started diving deeper into darkness of abyss. She followed the wall of barrier swimming as fast as she could. That was when she noticed several figures following her from the surface. She could only see silhouettes in the sunlight that pierced the surface of ocean.

However she didn't pay any attention to them and focused to diving. First few kilometers were easy and went by quickly, but deeper she went, the thicker water got. Pressure was enormous. She counted she's about 5 km deep, give or take.

She wanted to use her power and go faster, but she knew that if she did so, her time as mermaid would get shorter.

Finally after about half of an hour she reached the button. It was really dark down here; the only thing keeping her sight was her mermaid form and even like that she could see only few meters. But that didn't matter, she could see those Emerald algae and that was enough.

They really lived up to their name. Thousands of them placed into the circle touching one another with a single leaf. They emitted bright green particles that were connecting above them creating solid barrier. ' _Tomas said I have to break the circle._ '

With that she tried to grab one and move it, but the moment her fingers laid on the leaf she got strong electrical shock "Ouch!"

"Bloom!" she turned to see all her… friends swimming up to her. Sky quickly swam to hug her, however she dodged him.

"What's wrong Bloom?" Stella asked.

"What happened to you?" Flora continued.

"As if you needed explanation." She snapped back.

Their expression turned into embarrassed and troubled as they thought about what to say. Flora finally cut the silence "Bloom, we… at first… it was just our mission to make you use the Mermaid Heart."

Stella was next "But then… we began to like you."

"But when the time came…" Aisha continued "We weren't sure if we should tell you."

"But then Hika told you everything and we knew you would use Mermaid Heart even if we told you about the price." Tecna said.

Bloom felt her powers leaving her. She needed to hurry so she stopped chatting and threw some fireballs at those algae. Once they hit the target the circle was broken and barrier started disappearing. It looked as if those particles just lost stability and disintegrated.

Swinging her powerful tail she started swimming back up as fast as possible. Those fireballs took some energy she needed for transformation. She knew others were following her, but she needed to hurry.

As fast as her tail possible she swam up feeling her power leaving her. It wouldn't take long and she'll transform back into human. Finally she saw the light above her. But she still has about a kilometer to reach and her tail's already loosing scales.

When she was just about to reach surface she felt her time is up. Light engulfed her and she became a human again. However she still had hundreds of meters to swim back up. Fortunately for her Alex knew this might happen and just few meters above her was an anchor waiting for her.

In the same moment she sat on it, the anchor started ascending with quite a speed. She felt her ears hurt when she reached the surface. She knew what sudden pressure change can do.

When the anchor stopped she felt wind below her picking her back up. She let go of the anchor and let wind take her. She landed gently on a board immediately hugged by her cousins. She heard cheers of all sailors "We were afraid when you didn't show up in time." Alex said.

"I got scared as well." She replied.

"Take her to cabin. Give her some clothes." Alex said and his big siblings did as he asked.

"Sir, what should we do now?" one of sailors said.

"For now let's keep our previous course. We need to get to cave of Sirenix." Alex replied and he ran off "I just hope Omnia will really help us."

 **So much for this chapter.**


	4. Bloom, fairy of Dragon Flame

**I'm very sorry for such a long delay.**

 **Few hours later**

Bloom was leaning against the railing of Spirit of oceans. She was deeply in thoughts. Was she too harsh with her friends? No, she didn't have much time anyway. She barely made it out of there, let alone if she'd stay there to talk.

"Bloom?" she turned to see Esmeralda holding two cups of tea. She handed one to Bloom.

"Thanks." Bloom took it and took a sip "No one can make such a good tea as you."

"You're welcomed." Esmeralda leaned against the railing as well. The two of them looked at the ocean "Do you think they will try to take you?"

Bloom nodded "I doubt they will just let me be." She looked at the helm where Alex and Tomas were "But I have no doubt we'll be successful."

Esmeralda giggled "Getting to Omnia won't be easy, but I'm sure that with our help you'll get Sirenix powers."

"You cannot imagine how grateful I am." Bloom replied taking another sip "But I have a question."

"And what might that be?"

"Don't you think it's quite huge coincidence that Winx and others came to Eraclyon just when we were there?"

Esmeralda seemed rather surprised by this question "You mean that Alex did not tell you?"

"What?"

She sighed "Well I guess he thinks you had enough of surprises for now. I don't think it's strange because your beloved Sky is the prince of Eraclyon."

"What?" Bloom went wide eyed.

"And…" Esmeralda started rubbing back of her head "Stella is princess of Solaria and Aisha is princess of Andros."

"But…" Bloom was little shocked "Why would they send their princesses to do this job?"

"Domino is very important trading nexus." She explained "There are many gates here to almost all worlds. They needed to restore it as quick as possible. I guess that's why Hika told you so soon."

"You know Hika?"

"Not myself, but parents dealt with him few times. Actually he's been the one who asked Elemental wizards for help." Esmeralda sighed "Guess he didn't want to wait for our action."

Bloom giggled "You know, now that I think of it… my whole life was one big lie. So I think that I should start new one. Will you teach me how to use my powers properly?"

"Wait till you get Sirenix. It'll be easier to control it like that." She replied and Bloom nodded.

Finally they arrived to a small island in the middle of nothing. It really wasn't anything else than a single mountain with a crater on top. A volcano.

Spirit of oceans stopped about 100m from it since it had very long beach. So they took out two boats and continued with them. Each of them took like 10 people. Once boats stopped on the shore, everyone jumped out and quickly pulled both boats out of the water and secured them with ropes.

Bloom looked around. Long bright yellow beach with baby blue ocean and deep green jungle "So, where now?"

Alex walked up to her. He pointed on top of the volcano "We need to get up there."

"OK, how come that a nymph guarding Sirenix is in the volcano?" she asked confused.

"Wait and see." He replied. Then he turned to his men "All right guys! One boat will go with me and others will make a camp and secure surroundings!"

"Yes sir!" sailors yelled.

The four of them, followed by 6 sailors, took some equipment that could be useful and headed off to the volcano.

In the middle of jungle Bloom couldn't help but ask "I thought that Omnia is a guardian nymph of Sirenix. So why are we going to the top of volcano?"

"You'll see soon enough." Alex simply answered.

And see she did. Once they finally reached the top they stood on the edge of lava pit. It was a deep hole full of lava. Bloom wasn't sure what will happen now. There wasn't anything but unbearable heat. Bloom had to wipe the sweat off her forehead "So… how exactly are we going to get to Omnia?"

Alex just smiled mischievously. He started running to the edge and jumped off "Geronimo!"

"Last one down is a rotten egg!" Tomas yelled jumping off as well following his younger brother.

"Wait for me!" Esmeralda followed them.

"Well, I guess I'm crazy enough." Bloom said just before she jumped behind them. She could now only watch as they all were descending into the lava. When she saw Alex disappear in it she almost panicked, but she knew they were crazy enough to kill themselves like that.

Soon it was her time to dive into lava. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt as she hit the surface, but instead of heat she felt cold. She opened her eyes to see she was in some kind of tunnel deep inside the sea.

She couldn't keep her eyes opened for long as they hurt like crazy in this salt water. Luckily soon she felt someone grab her hand and pulled her forward in quite a speed. Didn't take long and they entered some air capsule. She felt solid ground beneath her and her hand was free again. She rubbed her eyes to get rid of remaining salt water and opened her eyes. She could see Alex standing before her with his fiery wings on his back.

She nodded letting him know she's OK. Alex took the lead again "All right, let's go. Omnia isn't far."

Bloom followed her three cousins through the wet cave. Didn't take long and they entered huge chamber "Wow." was everything Bloom was able to say.

"Impressive isn't it?" Esmeralda said putting a hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"It's almost as if whole island was just a cover of this place." Bloom said watching the roof. It was a spiral, almost like a shell.

"Well, technically it is." Tomas said "In ancient times this used to be a sanctuary of Great Dragon. During the Great war it was the only place Elemental wizards didn't dare to attack."

"Why?" Bloom asked as four of them walked deeper inside, further to the center.

Alex was one to answer "The Dragon Flame is the only power that can match the power of elements."

"I thought you defeated Domino." Bloom said.

"We did." Tomas replied "But during that time we haven't kill anyone unless it was very necessary."

Esmeralda joined in "That time Dragon Flame refused to help Domino, because it knew our intensions."

Alex was next "Our goal never was to rule over Domino and its people… but to defend our own world against the war itself. We refused to join either of sides and fought against both. Dragon however saw the greed of Domino people and refused to help them."

"In fact you're the first Dragon Flame user in centuries." Esmeralda said.

"Why?"

Tomas answered "We don't know. No one knows. Perhaps Great Dragon saw something inside you and decided you deserve his power."

Didn't take long and they finally reached the center where small pond was. Alex stood on the edge and crouched down. He extended his hand and gently touched the surface. Small waves were spreading disturbing it.

Then he backed away and something shot out of water. It was like a huge flower. It opened to reveal Omnia and some kind jewel behind her "I am glad to see you again Alex."

"Me too Omnia, although I wish it was under better circumstances." Alex replied.

"Oh…" she said turning toward Bloom "And you must be princess Bloom. It's an honor to see you again. Last time I saw you, you were just a toddler."

Bloom bowed "It is my honor to meet you, Omnia."

"But I think you came here because of something else." She said turning at Alex again.

"Yeah, we need Sirenix." He said gesturing Bloom to come forward. She did as he wanted and walked up to him.

Omnia smiled "Princess Bloom, your sister gave this power under my protection. Now I will give it to you." She reached for the jewel behind her. Holding it before her it started shining. Boom was lifted by some strange force. She closed her eyes as she felt the power flowing through her "From now on, you are Bloom, the fairy of Dragon Flame."

Bloom opened her eyes to find herself hovering above the ground. She saw her outfit changed. She was in bright blue dress with a ribbon wrapped around her right arm. She also felt a pair of wings flapping on her back.

"Wow!" she yelled as she tried to fly around the chamber. It felt so good. She had never flown before and now it was like a drug. Once you try it once you won't get rid of it.

After few rounds she landed back between her cousins and Omnia "It's perfect!"

"I'm glad you like it princess." Omnia said bowing "I am sure your cousins will teach you how to use your powers well. Good bye my friends." And with that the flower closed and dove into the water once again.

"We should get going." Alex said and hurried to the light, which mysteriously appeared on the far side of cavern. Three siblings really seemed in a hurry, so Bloom better used her new wings and flew.

That was when she heard something coming from behind them. She saw that the pond was expanding. The cave was diving into the sea. When she turned back she saw that her cousins summoned their wings as well and flew toward the exit. Bloom concentrated a little and caught up to them. It didn't take long and they were outside flying in the air.

Bloom turned to see that whole island was diving "What is happening?"

Alex flew up to her "That island was kept on surface only because of the power of Sirenix. Now that it's gone it sunk back to the bottom."

In few minutes they arrived back to Spirit of oceans where two boats were just pulled back on board. The crew cheered upon seeing their leaders returned successfully. Bloom turned to see just the moment as the top of volcano sunk into the depths of Domino oceans.

"Impressive isn't it?" Tomas said standing next to her.

"Reminds me the legend of Atlantis." She replied "Anyway, what now?"

Three looked at Alex "Right now we need some more info. We need to go to Magix."

Esmeralda and Tomas understood and walked away to find the best way there. Bloom followed Alex to the helm "What is Magix?"

Alex nodded at his crewman holding the helm so he would step away and Alex could take the helm himself "It's one of realms of Magical Dimensions. There are three of greatest schools, Cloud Tower for witches, Red Fountain for heroes and Alfea for fairies. We need to go to Alfea and see their library. Well, more precisely… you have to go there alone."

"What? Why?" Bloom asked.

"Alfea's library is available only to fairies. Wizards or witches or even mermaids are prohibited to go there." Esmeralda answered walking up to Alex with map. She showed him where the gate is and Spirit of oceans got moving.

"I guess they don't like other species huh?" Bloom said sarcastically.

"Not quite." Alex added "Miss Faragonda, the headmistress of Alfea is not some xenophobic crazy woman, but library contains very sensitive info. It's not like we need something like that, but she still refused to let us in. so it's up to you."

"I understand." Bloom replied.


End file.
